Harry Potter and the Trip to Sunnyhell: Rewritten
by Queen of Crystallopia
Summary: Harry Potter saved his godfather's life when he shoved him aside and fell into the Veil. As the cold, dark currents of the Veil carried him away, he expected death. Imagine his surprise when he wakes up in Sunnydale California.
1. Chapter 1: Through the Veil

_Hello again readers! I know it's been awhile, but I've finally completed the first section of the rewritten version of my story. I felt like the original was just word vomit, me spewing out my ideas, and I wasn't pleased. I've taken some time to revise part of it, and I thought I'd share it with you. For those of you who are new to my story, this is set in the beginning of Season 3 of Buffy, although it is slightly AU. Buffy didn't kill Angel, he got his soul back before he opened the portal. Also, it is set at the end of Order of the Phoenix. __I also want to warn you that although I have finally published the first chapter of my story, my updates may be...slow. It took me forever to write what I have. So, heads up, it'll probably be a long while before the next chapter's up. But, enough of me, and onto the story! Thanks for reading!_

_

* * *

_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing Harry Potter or Buffy the Vampire Slayer._

**Chapter One: Beyond the Veil**

Harry ducked and felt a spell skim the tip of his hair before it crashed into the wall behind him. He snuck another look over the rock he was hiding behind.

"_Stupefy_!" he shouted, and a red light burst from his wand and shot towards the Death Eater. The Death Eater deflected it with ease and lazily shot more curses at him.

Harry cringed as spell after spell slammed into his shield. He felt his rock about to give and dove away from it, shooting Stunning and Disarming Spells at the man.

A sudden idea gripped him, and he shouted, "_Wingardium Leviosa_!" Harry levitated the rock into the air and threw it at the Death Eater, then immediately shot a Stunner at him.

The Death Eater, preoccupied with deflecting the large boulder, didn't see the spell before it was too late and crumpled into a heap on the ground.

Harry looked around wildly, spotting friends and Order members fighting amidst the black cloaks of Voldemort's followers. He heard a cry of pain, and his stomach twisted in fear as he saw Sirius stumble, clutching his bleeding side. Bellatrix Lestrange smiled triumphantly and did not hesitate as she shot more deadly spells towards her cousin.

Harry sprinted towards the battle, which was dangerously close to the large, shimmering Veil in the center of the room. He ducked and dodged curses and spells until he skid to a halt next to his godfather.

"_Stupefy_!" he hurled the spell at the female Death Eater.

Bellatrix sidestepped the Stunner and flicked curses back at Harry, a gleeful smile on her deranged face. Sirius immediately threw up a shield around his godson.

"Harry! Get out of here! I can handle her!" Sirius barked at him furiously.

Harry had no time to reply as he dodged a cutting hex and fired back a body bind. Bellatrix laughed hysterically as the pair tried vainly to subdue her. Her spells became increasingly violent and dangerous, and Harry broke out into a sweat as he attempted to block them.

"_Confringo_!" he shouted, and the ground in front of her exploded, knocking her onto her back.

She hurriedly got up and dodged Sirius's Stunner. Bellatrix looked at Harry with wide eyes and a devilish smile. "Baby Potter likes to play! I'll show you how to really have fun- _Crucio_!"

Sirius pulled Harry out of the way just in time and shoved him away from the battle as he tossed up another shield. "Damn it, Harry! Do as I say!"

But Harry could not leave his godfather. He could see that he was exhausted and injured, and Harry refused to let him fight alone.

"Let the baby play, Black!" Bellatrix cackled wildly.

Sirius stumbled under the weight of her next curse, and Harry saw immediately what was going to happen next.

His heart beat loudly in his chest as time seemed to move at a torturous crawl. He moved just as Bellatrix shouted the curse and light left her wand. With all his strength, he pushed Sirius down, and the severe Cutting Hex sliced across his chest. Harry clamped his eyes shut and doubled over in pain. He stumbled backwards and felt an icy chill envelop him.

Harry looked up wildly at the horrified face of his godfather, who was reaching out towards him. Bellatrix looked shocked, but pleased, and she smiled at him triumphantly. In the distance, it seemed like all other battles had stopped, and the eyes of his friends, the Order, and Voldemort's Death Eaters watched him intently, some with terror, others with glee.

Harry felt his body being lifted up, pulled through the freezing current of the Veil. He stretched out his bloodstained fingers towards his friends, saw Remus seize Sirius just before he too, entered the Veil. Cold, empty blackness enveloped him, and he blacked out.

* * *

Rupert Giles slammed on his breaks , smacking his head into the windshield and yelping in pain.

Straightening his glasses, which had slipped down his nose, he looked up in shock and fear. A bright, white light shone in the middle of the street, glowing brighter and brighter, forcing the Watcher to put a hand up to shield his eyes.

The light vanished suddenly, and Giles lowered his hand only to gasp. There was a body lying in the road where the light had been. Putting his car in park, he leapt out and rushed towards it.

Giles stared down with frightened repulsion. It was a young boy, looking as pale as death, his glasses askew, his chest and arms covered with blood. Gingerly, Giles knelt down and felt the boy's cold neck. He jumped in surprise. He had a pulse! He was alive!

Giles hesitated before carefully lifting the boy up into his arms and carrying him quickly to his car. He deposited the boy into the back seat before jumping into the driver's seat and rushing to the hospital.

* * *

The next thing Harry knew, he was lying on his back with a burning pain in his chest. The large cut was throbbing uncomfortably, and his body felt like he had gotten run over by a hippogriff.

He frowned. Why was he in pain? What-Oh. The Department of Mysteries, the Prophesy, Sirius and Bellatrix, the Veil-

The Veil. The last thing Harry remembered was falling into it. He shuddered as he recalled the awfully cold feeling of passing through it. It reminded him of Dementors, the hollow feeling inside, the hopelessness threatening to overwhelm, and the intense, icy chill he associated with their presence.

So where was he now? Had he died? Harry no longer thought so, as he figured if he really was dead, he wouldn't be in as much pain. Harry finally opened his eyes.

He was in what looked like a plain, boring, white hospital room. Of course, he couldn't really tell, because his glasses were gone. He was in a very stiff bed with an IV stuck in his arm and a large bandage on his chest. He frowned again. It didn't look like the hospital wing, as far as he could see. Maybe he was in St. Mungo's? Why wouldn't he be at the Infirmary at Hogwarts? Surely his wound wasn't that serious.

A sudden sound made him start with fright, then gasp in pain as his cut flared angrily. Harry squinted and saw a man sleeping in the wooden chair next to his bed. Frustrated, Harry realized he could not recognize him without his glasses.

Harry cleared his throat, and the man jumped awake.

"Ah, finally awake, I see," the man commented, and Harry found he did not recognize the man's voice either. Nervousness bubbled in his stomach.

"How do you feel?" the man asked. "Can I get you anything?"

"Er-glasses?" Harry asked hopefully.

"Ah yes, of course. Sorry about that," the man stood and pulled something out of his pocket, passing it to Harry.

"Thanks," Harry put them on and looked up. He definitely did not recognize the person standing next to his bed. It was an older looking man dressed in tweed, with large glasses on his face, which was currently set in a worried, yet curious expression.

"Um, I don't mean to be rude or anything, but who are you?" Harry asked.

"Rupert Giles," the man started to stick out his hand, then changed his mind and left it awkwardly by his side.

"Where am I? St. Mungo's?" Harry guessed.

Giles gave a confused expression. "You're at the hospital, Sunnydale Medical Center."

"I've never heard of it," Harry said, his stomach dropping.

"You aren't from around here?" Giles asked, and Harry had the strange feeling that this man already knew the answer to that question.

"I don't know where 'here' is, exactly," Harry replied.

"Sunnydale," Giles said, and seeing Harry's blank look, added. "Southern California."

"California?" Harry frowned. "Whe-hang on, you mean I'm in A-America?"

"Yes, of course," Giles replied. "I found you in the road, bleeding rather extensively, and I drove you here."

"What-how-?" Harry was completely stunned. He was in America. Panic and confusion set in, and Harry was at a loss for words.

Giles noticed his rising alarm and placed a hand on Harry's shoulder. "It's alright, calm down."

"Calm down?" Harry asked incredulously. "I'm in America in a hospital with someone I've never seen before, and I'm supposed to calm down?"

"Well, uh," Giles looked flustered. "Exactly where were you before waking up here then?"

"Lon-" Harry shut his mouth quickly. Telling this stranger that he had just been in London before waking up in America might result in some unpleasant consequences, especially if this man was a muggle.

"What's your name?" Giles asked.

Harry looked at him, trying to discern if the man was joking. He must be a muggle, Harry decided. The only reason Harry could come up with for the man not recognizing him would be if he was not a wizard. Still, Harry replied, "Er-Neville Longbottom."

"Tell me, Neville, how did you get that wound?" Giles asked.

"Erm, car accident,' Harry answered.

Giles frowned. "Was there anyone else in the vehicle with you?"

"I–no."

"I could call your parents for you," Giles offered. "Let me just get a pen and I'll write down their number."

Harry panicked and yawned pointedly, forcing his eyelids to droop. "Can we do it later, I-I'm really tired."

"Oh, yes, of course," Giles said, eyeing him worriedly. "You get some rest, and I'll notify the doctors that you woke up."

Harry rolled over, facing the wall, causing the cut to burn anew. His heart was hammering in his chest, and he kept his eyes shut until he no longer heard Giles's footsteps.

Harry tried to put his thoughts in order. He was hurt, he went through the Veil, and ended up in a hospital bed in America. Was the Veil just a portal that led to California? He felt slightly reassured by this. If it was just a portal, then the Order should have no problem finding him. Harry suddenly felt exhausted and closed his eyes wearily, comforted by the thought that when next he woke, he could be back at Hogwarts.

* * *

Giles stepped outside of the boy's room, deep in thought. Neville seemed harmless enough, just a young boy lost and confused, but appearances could be deceiving. After all, what kind of child falls through a glowing portal bleeding to death?

Giles slipped his hand into his pocket and fingered the slender piece of wood he had found next to the boy. He had sensed this was important, perhaps the key to understanding where the boy had come from, or what he was. Was it used in some sort of ritual? Did it hold power? Giles sighed irritably. There were far too many questions and not enough answers. Glancing back at Neville's sleeping form, he vowed to get some information once the boy woke.

He walked briskly over to the telephone, where he quickly dialed his slayer's number and waited for her to pick up the phone.

"Summer's residence, Buffy speaking."

"Buffy, it's Giles."

"Hey, what's up? I was just about to head over there."

"Something's come up, and I'm afraid I won't be coming in today," Giles said.

Buffy's voice sounded worried. "Why? Is everything ok?"

"I'm not sure, actually," Giles eyed the nurses and doctors around him. "I can't really say at the moment, but we may have a situation."

"How serious is it? Where are you? Should I be there?" Buffy asked.

"Like I said, I don't know how serious it is. I don't have a lot of answers myself. I'm at the hospital, right now, and I have everything under control. You go to school and try not to give Snyder a reason to bother you. Tonight you can meet me here. Hopefully I'll have more information for you then."

"Alright," Buffy's hesitant voice conceded. "Stay safe, Giles."

"I will," he replied and hung up the phone.

* * *

Harry barely opened his eyes and sighed in relief as he saw that his room was empty. After the second time he woke up, in which there were no Order members in sight, Harry had feigned sleep for most of the day, avoiding questions from nurses, doctors, and the strange man who had found him, Mr. Giles.

This had been incredibly boring, but it had given him plenty of time to think. The last thing he remembered was falling into the Veil. Then, he wakes up in a muggle hospital room in America, leading him to conclude that it had been some kind of portal.

Harry was confused and worried that no friend or member of the Order had come to get him out of there. Surely Dumbledore would know where he is and what had happened to him. Unless, Harry's stomach dropped at the thought, unless something had happened after he fell, and the Order had lost. Intense worry bubbled up inside him as he thought of his friends. He hoped with all his might that they were unharmed.

Harry shook his head. He couldn't worry about them now. His main priority was to get out of this muggle hospital and find a way to contact the Order. Harry looked out the door, and seeing no one, gingerly pushed himself into a sitting position. He placed a hand on his chest as he tried to catch his breath. That cut was worse than he thought. After making a quick and angry promise to get back at Bellatrix Lestrange, he swung his legs over the side of his bed and stepped onto the floor.

He gasped at the icy chill of the tiled floor before going into the bathroom and locking the door behind him.

Harry opened the cupboard door, where the nurses had stored his clothes, and pulled them out. He slowly put them on, and winced at his reflection. His t-shirt was a torn, bloody mess. There was little chance he could leave a hospital looking like he did. Harry picked up his wand, which was on the counter, and placed it into his pocket.

Luckily, Mr. Giles had saved the wand and given it to Harry that afternoon. What had resulted was a rather awkward conversation.

"_Ah, Neville, there was something else," Giles said. "I found this next to you, and I wasn't sure if it was important or not."_

_Harry smiled in relief as Giles pulled his wand out of his pocket. He reached out and took it, his whole body relaxing._

"_I take it I was correct?" Giles asked with a smile and a strange look in his eye that Harry couldn't place. _

"_Yeah," Harry replied, placing it next to him. _

"_Can I ask what makes it so special?" Giles enquired. _

"_Er-sentimental value," Harry fidgeted._

"_I see," Giles nodded, not looking convinced. He picked up the wand. "I'll just place this with your things."_

Harry jumped and froze as there was a knock on the door.

"Neville? Neville, are you in there? Are you alright?" Giles worried voice asked.

Harry cursed silently. "Fine...bathroom. Be out in a bit."

Silence. Harry strained to hear the man's movements. Then Giles spoke again.

"I'm going down to the lobby for a- um- a snack. I'll be right back, alright?"

"Okay," Harry waited until his footsteps faded away, then sighed in relief. He had to get out of here before Giles came back.

He stepped out of the bathroom and noticed the man's coat was draped over a chair. He made a split second decision and threw it on, covering his stained shirt.

Harry cautiously poked his head out of the doorway, then proceeded down the hall in what he hoped was a casual manner. He wished wistfully for his invisibility cloak as he approached the elevator.

Once the doors of the elevator shut, he sighed and leaned back against the wall, catching his breath. So far so good.

When the doors opened, Harry stepped out into the lobby and walked as fast as he could without hurting himself or drawing suspicion. Everything was going smoothly.

As he neared the lobby doors out of the hospital, it happened. He was so focused on getting to the doors, he hadn't watched where he was going.

Harry hissed in pain as he bumped into someone. His cut flared in pain and his eyes watered as he looked up to apologize. His stomach dropped.

"Neville?" Giles looked at the boy in surprise. "What on earth are you doing down here?"

Harry's heart sped up. If Giles made him return to his room, his chances of escape would be very slim or nonexistent. Harry made a rash decision, backed up, then turned and bolted out of the hospital.

Running wasn't the best idea, and Harry clutched his chest as it throbbed painfully with each step.

He heard Giles run out the door behind him and shout, "NEVILLE! Buffy, stop him!"

Harry had a split second to process this before something slammed into him and he landed hard on the ground. Yelping in pain as he was rolled over violently, he blinked up at the girl that straddled his chest.

She was young and blonde, and would be rather attractive had she not had a wooden stake pointed at his chest and a dangerous look on her face.

"Buffy!" Giles panted as he caught up to them. "That was a little, um-more forceful than the situation required. He is injured after all."

"You said to stop him," the girl shrugged.

Harry was baffled and couldn't bring himself to speak. The girl was small and should not have been able to take him down that easily, injured or not.

"Neville, why did you run?" Giles asked with a suspicious frown.

Harry, who had gotten over his shock, glared up at the pair. "Maybe if I wasn't lying on the ground with a weapon pointed at me, I would feel like answering."

Buffy looked up at Giles, who nodded. She pocketed the wooden stake and stood, brushing herself off.

Harry winced and rolled onto all fours. Giles reached out a hand to help, but Harry shrugged it off. Once he got to his feet, Giles repeated his question.

"Look, I'm fine, and I don't need to stay at a hospital," Harry argued feebly.

"Of course you're fine," Buffy put her hands on her hips. "That's why your chest is bleeding again."

Harry looked down, and sure enough, a small stain of blood was starting to spread across the jacket he wore. He cursed.

"And that doesn't explain why you ran from me," Giles pointed out.

"I ran because I didn't want to be stuck in that hospital anymore, and I knew you would make me go back," Harry replied shortly. "There are certain questions I can't answer, and I need to get out of here."

"And go where?" Giles asked intently. "Why can't you answer my questions?"

"Why does it matter to you?" Harry asked, irritated and nervous. "Why do you care so much? Look, I appreciate you helping me, but I have to go."

"And where will you go?" Giles replied.

"I-" Harry hesitated. He hadn't really thought everything through. He plan was to get out of the hospital, and now that he had, he had no idea where to go. His expression must have revealed how lost he was, because Giles spoke again.

"I know you're wary of me," Giles started. "But I have some questions, and you are well, confused, and I think we could help each other if you came with us."

Harry looked up suspiciously, and Giles continued. "You don't have to go back to the hospital. Just trust me."

Harry looked at the muggles standing before him, worry overpowering his other senses. He was lost and had no way of contacting the Order. It worried him that he had not been found already, and Giles' offer sounded very tempting. He would answer Giles' questions, even if he didn't tell the truth, and maybe he could find a way back home.

He gave a hesitant nod, and Giles smiled. "My car is this way." He and Buffy led the way.

"What are you doing?" Buffy whispered, her eyes narrowed. "We don't know anything about this kid. He could be a demon, and you're just inviting him over for tea and biscuits?"

Giles gave her a disapproving look. "You're quite right, we don't know anything about him. But if he is dangerous or evil, wouldn't you want him close to us than off with innocent people?"

Buffy looked away. "I guess. Do you have any theories on him?"

"Not really. He came from some kind of portal, which suggests interdimensional travel, and he was carrying some kind of wand or scepter, which makes me think he has power. But we'll have to rely on him for the rest of his story."

Harry's suspicion increased as he watched the pair whispering intently to each other, and he almost turned to run, but realized the hopelessness of his situation. He couldn't use magic to protect himself, as he could be expelled, he couldn't run, not with his wound, and he had nowhere to go.

With a resigned sigh, he got in the car and shut the door.

* * *

_Well, there it is. I think it is better than the first version, but that's just me. :) I absolutely LOVE reviews, and I would really appreciate your comments, constructive criticism, and writing tips, so long as it's polite. :) Let me know what you think!_

_~Queen~_


	2. Chapter 2: Suspicious Answers

_Hello again Readers!_

_I know it's been FOREVER since I updated, but I can't help it. Life is just crazy. I want to thank all of you who reviewed, because it really means so much to me and keeps me going. This chapter was hard to write, because I really thought that it was way too rushed in my original. It is devoid of action, but I really think it all had to be established before the story progressed. Enjoy, and let me know what you think!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potter or Buffy the Vampire Slayer_

* * *

The last time Harry felt this uncomfortable and nervous was at his hearing at the Ministry of Magic last summer. He was sitting in the small library of a muggle high school with two complete strangers who were staring at him intently.

"Um, perhaps we should start by taking a look at that wound," Giles said sympathetically. "I have a first aid kit in my office."

He got up, and Harry followed. Harry saw Buffy give him a dangerous look, as if daring him to try something, and he shuddered.

Harry was grateful for the small, quiet solitude of the office, and at Giles' instruction, awkwardly removed his coat and peeled off his shirt. "Oh, yeah, er- sorry about the jacket."

Giles waved his hand as he opened the first aid kit. "It's nothing. I'm used to washing blood or some other excrement off of my attire."

Harry stared at the man, now thoroughly disturbed. Giles seemed to realize what he said, and he flushed and stammered as he pulled out supplies.

"I-I'll just remove the bandage, clean up the cut, and g-give you some new bandages," Giles peered closely as he peeled off the soiled cloth. "I'm afraid this is going to hurt a bit."

Harry nodded, biting his lip as he tensed, waiting for the burning, stinging pain of the alcohol. He hissed despite his best efforts to hide his discomfort. Giles winced sympathetically and worked quickly and efficiently.

"You seem to really know what you're doing," Harry commented with clenched teeth. "Do you patch up people often?"

"More often than you think," Giles smiled softly as he finished up his work.

Harry put on his dirty t-shirt as Giles put the kit away. Both left the office and returned to the table. Harry could feel the blonde girl's eyes on him the whole time. She leaned forward as soon as he sat down. "So, spill. What are you? Some kind of dimension traveling demon?"

"Buffy," Giles admonished. Harry looked at her in confusion. A demon? Was she serious?

Giles cleared his throat. "Well, let's start with some easier questions, shall we?'

Harry squirmed in his seat. "Alright."

"Where are you from?"

"Britain."

"Gee, we couldn't have figured that out from the accent or anything," Buffy rolled her eyes. Harry resisted the urge to glare at her.

"How old are you?" Giles continued.

"Erm-fifteen," Harry answered.

Giles looked surprised, but didn't answer. He hesitated for a moment before speaking, "I'll be honest with you, Neville. I found you under extremely odd circumstances. Some kind of-of mystical portal opened in the middle of the street, where I found you injured rather extensively."

A portal, Harry thought excitedly. The veil! So it had been some kind of doorway that led to a different continent. Then Harry frowned. The muggle seemed perfectly comfortable with the idea of portals, yet he did not know what Harry's wand was. Who were these people?

"Neville?" Giles' voice interrupted his thoughts.

"You don't seem very disturbed by the fact that I arrived here through a portal," Harry began carefully.

Giles and Buffy exchanged looks. "Well, we deal with the ah-supernatural rather often."

Harry, who had had enough of the confusion and the half answers, blurted out, "So, are you wizards, or squibs, or what?"

He was met with blank stares. Giles said, "What was that second term again?"

Harry sighed with frustration. "Can either of you do magic?"

"Well, I've dabbled in magics before," Giles replied. "But I don't know if I'd call myself a wizard."

"Dabbled? Do you know the basic spells?" Harry began firing off his own questions, determined to get some answers.

"Well, I wouldn't call them basic," Giles frowned. "They've involved sacrifices, rare magical ingredients, not to mention an extensive amount of Latin."

Harry gaped. "So, you don't even know, _wingardium leviosa? Expelliarmus_?"

"Come again?"

Harry groaned inwardly. These...people, or whatever they were, could not help him. He didn't understand them at all. How could you deal with the so called "supernatural" and not know about the basics about the magical world? He thought maybe they were one of those demon worshiping cults that believed in the paranormal. He had seen something like that on the television once at the Dursleys'. That might explain it.

"Neville, may I suggest something?" Giles inquired, leaning forward.

Harry eyed the man warily. "I guess."

"You came through a portal," Giles stated again, taking off his glasses and looking at Harry intently. "Portals are used for mostly two things. The first being that the person travels from different places around the globe."

Giles paused dramatically. "The other option, which I believe is far more likely in your case, is that the user manipulates a portal in order to travel between different dimensions."

Harry stared. "So, you think I'm from another dimension?"

Giles nodded enthusiastically. "Yes. I-I believe I do."

"Right," Harry said. Going with these paranoid muggles was an obvious mistake. Traveling between dimensions? Harry scoffed. Yeah, and he was a dancing hippogriff. Whoever they were, Harry decided he would be safer elsewhere. "Well then, I should be going."

Giles looked startled. Buffy looked suspicious. "Going? Going where?"

"To find some real help," Harry stood and headed towards the door, keeping a tight grip on the wand in his pocket. As Giles spluttered, Harry turned to face him. "Look, I really appreciate all that you've done for me so far, and that you're still trying to help. But unless you have an owl I could borrow, or a portkey to Scotland, I really should be going," Harry said firmly. This was the last chance he was giving them. If they didn't know what he was talking about, he was out of there.

And of course, he was met with confused stares. "Why the heck would you want an owl?" Buffy asked.

"A portkey?" Giles' brow furrowed. "I must admit, in all my extensive readings, I have never come across such a term. Is it used in dimensional traveling? Is that how you got here?"

Harry's shoulders slumped. That proved it. He was wasting his time here when he should be getting back to the wizarding world. His stomach twisted. He was still so worried about his friends, and Sirius. How had they fared after he fell into the veil?

"Neville," Giles started. "I really must insist that you remain with us until we get to the bottom of this."

"And I really don't think you can help me," Harry insisted. "Thanks, but no thanks."

Buffy stood. "Will you stop looking at us like we're crazy? We're not the ones who appeared in a swirling vortex of light half dead."

Harry scowled. He opened his mouth to reply when Giles cut him off.

"You seem to doubt my theories about dimensions. Can I ask why?" Giles inquired.

Harry's initial response was '_Because it's crazy_', but he kept it to himself. He sighed and really thought about it. He reluctantly admitted to himself that it could be possible. After all, he had no idea what was behind that veil. Perhaps it had merely transported him to America, but a nagging voice inside him insisted that he might have traveled to an alternate universe. After all, there was still so much Harry didn't know about magic and the wizarding world. Who was he to say it wasn't possible?

"I don't know," Harry finally said. "I guess it's possible. But I don't know how to tell for sure what happened to me."

"Is there someone you could call?" Giles suggested. "If they answer, then you simply traveled across the world. If not, then perhaps you really are from another dimension."

That would make sense, Harry concurred as he thought about who he could call. No one in the wizarding world used telephones. He started suddenly. Of course! He could call Aunt Petunia, not that that'd be a fun conversation, but at least it was something. Harry nodded at Giles, who gestured at the phone.

Harry picked up the phone and dialed the number. He heard Buffy and Giles whispering frantically behind him, and he fought back a scowl. "Come on, Aunt Petunia. Pick up," he muttered.

Harry almost jumped as a strange woman's voice answered, "Hello?"

"Er- is Petunia or Vernon Dursley available?" he asked.

"Who?"

"Petunia or Vernon Dursley," Harry repeated slowly.

"No, I'm sorry dear, but I'm afraid you have the wrong number," she replied.

"Wait!" Harry said. "Who is this?"

"This is the Smith residence," the woman answered irritably. "Has been for twenty years."

The conversation ended with a click. The woman had hung up. Harry kept the phone to his ear, staring at the wall. Maybe he dialed the wrong number, a feeble voice argued. Crossing his fingers, Harry dialed again.

"Hello?" the same woman answered, and Harry hung up the phone.

Maybe Giles was right. Maybe he was in a different dimension, but Harry hardly believed a simple phone call could confirm this.

"Well?" Buffy interrupted his thoughts.

"It-it wasn't them," Harry turned to face them.

Giles frowned, deep in thought.

"Can I try something?" Harry asked as an idea suddenly occurred to him.

"O-of course?" Giles looked at him curiously. "What did you have in mind?"

"I'll be right back," Harry said. He walked out the door into the hallway before he could hear their protests. He moved quickly, his steps gaining in speed as the first feelings of panic began to set it.

Harry burst out the double doors into the cool night air, then marched up to the sidewalk. Holding his breath, he waved his wand and waited. Nothing. He tried again with no results. There was no sudden bang, no violently purple bus that appeared out of nowhere, nothing. Harry cursed and fought back panic.

His mind made up, Harry pointed his wand at the ground and said, "Accio rock."

The stone flew up into his hands, and Harry waited, his eyes scanning the night sky. "Come on, come on," he muttered. After a few minutes, Harry tried a different spell. "Reducto!"

The sign in front of him shattered. Harry quickly repaired it, and looked back to the sky. His stomach sank. No owl carrying a warning from the Ministry appeared. Again, there was nothing.

Harry turned and walked back into the high school, his stomach full of lead. What did this mean? Was he truly in another dimension? What other possibility was there? Harry reentered the library into the midst of an argument.

"He's just a boy, Buffy!" Giles insisted.

"For all we know, he could be-" Buffy stopped as she noticed his presence. Her eyes narrowed as she folded her arms across her chest.

"Neville," Giles attempted a smile. "Did whatever you tried to do work?"

"No," Harry said miserably. "I-I think you might be right. I think I'm in another dimension."

"Well, not that that's settled," Buffy rolled her eyes. Harry decided he didn't much care for her or her attitude.

"What did you try?" Giles asked curiously.

"Magic," Harry replied. "It didn't exactly go as it was supposed to."

"Neville, I-"

"Oh and er-" Harry rubbed the back of his head. "My name isn't Neville."

Giles looked surprised. "Then what is it?"

"Harry," Harry watched them intently. "Harry Potter."

There was no reaction, no gasp of surprise, no eyes flickering to his scar, nothing. Harry looked at them. "You've never heard that name before?"

"Should I have?" Giles asked.

"No," Harry sighed and sat down. "Not if this really is a different dimension."

"Alright, now I'm really annoyed." Buffy sighed irritably. "Enough with all the mystery and guessing games already. Can you just tell us what's going on?"

Harry jumped as the doors in the library suddenly burst open, and a scary looking guy wearing mostly black stalked into the room.

"Buffy, Giles, are you alright?" he asked urgently.

Buffy's face melted into concern. "We're fine. What's wrong?"

"Word on the street is that something powerful came out of a portal." the man looked at Giles. "I also heard that you were at the scene, but I couldn't find anything else. What-"

The man seemed to realize something, and his eyes turned and met Harry's. A chill descended down Harry's spine, though he did not know why. Harry waved half heartedly. "Hey."

"Who is that?" the man pointed, his eyes not straying from Harry's face.

"Nev- I mean, Harry, meet Angel. Angel, meet Harry," Buffy said. "He's what came out of the portal, but I don't know about the 'powerful' part."

Harry scowled at her. She smirked back. Angel watched him carefully. "Is he-evil?"

"Not that we can tell," Giles rubbed a hand over his face tiredly. There were too many questions, too many theories. It was difficult and exhausting to try and sort them out.

"But we don't know anything for sure," Buffy replied, also turning to look at Harry. "He isn't very forthcoming."

"If you suddenly popped into an alternate universe where you were picked up by some strangers, would you tell them everything about you?" Harry retorted.

"I understand that Harry," Giles said kindly. "But now that we've basically established that you came through a portal between dimensions, we need to learn more about you in order to help you get back."

Harry nodded. "Alright. Where should I start?"

"What are you?" Angel asked.

"I'm a wizard," Harry replied.

"Yes, you spoke about magic earlier," Giles pulled up a chair and leaned forward. "What can you do?"

"Er- the basic fifth year spells, I guess," Harry shifted uncomfortably.

"Would you be able to demonstrate?" Giles asked excitedly. Buffy looked skeptical. Angel hadn't stopped staring at him.

Harry pulled his wand out of his pocket and pointed it at a stack of large books. "Accio books."

Immediately, as if pulled by some unseen force, the stack flew towards the table. Harry winced as the books tumbled out of the pile and fell on the table. Hermione would have had a smoother landing.

"Fascinating," Giles stared. "You use magic with your wand?"

Harry nodded. Giles continued, "You must tell me more about your magic and spells."

"First, can we found out why he's here in the first place?" Buffy asked.

Harry answered. "Well, I was at the Ministry of Magic-"

"A Ministry of Magic, did you say?" Giles had found a notebook and was scribbling furiously with his pen. Harry thought suddenly of Mr. Weasley, and his similar passion for muggles.

"Yeah. Anyways, my friends and I had been lured there by a bunch of Death Eaters, and when we were fighting-"

"Death Eaters?" Buffy raised an eyebrow. "Gee, they sound like a cheery bunch."

"Dark wizards," Harry explained. "I got hit with a curse and fell back into this empty archway, only, it wasn't empty. There was this kind of veil, and earlier I had heard whispering coming from behind it. When I fell it got really cold and dark, and then I woke up in the hospital."

"An archway with a veil?" Giles paused in his note taking. "Do you happen to know the origin of this veil, or its name? That would help matters profusely."

Harry shook his head. "I had never even seen it before. And I was a little busy dueling to pay a lot of attention to it."

"You seem pretty young to be fighting," Angel remarked. He had moved closer to the table, but remained at a distance.

"Yeah, well I'm used to it," Harry remarked, somewhat bitterly. He looked up. "Well, you've heard my side of things. So, who are you people?"

They all glanced at each other, as if unsure how much to divulge. Harry didn't find this at all comforting.

"Well, we-er–" Giles frowned. Buffy gave him a warning glance. Harry interrupted irritably.

"Look, I'm taking a lot on faith here, and I'm trusting you. The least you could do is trust me," Harry said.

"Fair enough," Buffy conceded. She seemed to relax a little more and looked at him less hostilely. She straightened. "I'm the Slayer, and Giles over there is my Watcher."

"Er-what?" Harry's brow creased.

"You've never heard of the Slayer?" Angel asked.

"Guess we don't have one in my world," Harry frowned. He still couldn't get used to the fact that he was in an alternate dimension.

"Unto each generation a Slayer is born," Giles recited. "She alone will have the power to fight the vampires, the demons, and the forces of evil. None of this sounds familiar to you?"

"No," Harry shook his head.

"Well, I am Buffy's Watcher," Giles said. "I look after the books and research the latest demon Buffy is facing."

"So what does that make you?" Harry asked Angel.

"Support," was all the man said.

"Right," Harry said doubtfully. "So you three are a secret fighting team that takes down...demons."

"Yep," Buffy said. "Mostly vampires, but we occasionally get some more...exotic demons."

Harry looked at the thin, blonde girl. She didn't seem like she could take on a vampire, but based on her tackle in the Hospital parking lot, he was willing to believe her.

"So, what do we do now?" Harry asked. He was beginning to feel how exhausted and drained he was.

"Well, we'll have to do some research on this veil and dimension traveling, but it seems way too late to be thorough, so I would suggest going home and getting some sleep," Giles said.

"Agreed. I'm beat," Buffy yawned.

Giles looked at her disapprovingly. "You should go with Angel and patrol."

Buffy pouted, and at Giles' warning glance, sighed. "Fine. We'll go."

"What about me?" Harry asked.

"You can't stay with me. Mom would freak," Buffy said quickly.

"It would be a bad idea for him to stay with me," Angel replied cryptically. Harry looked at him oddly. There was something about the bloke that was just intense and creepy.

"I suppose you'll stay with me at my apartment," Giles stood. "I'm afraid you'll have to sleep on the couch."

Harry nodded, too tired to care. He couldn't believe he was going with some stranger to stay at his house, but what choice did he have? Harry was exhausted, his cut was throbbing painfully, and he was worried and confused. His mind had trouble wrapping around the idea that he was in a different world, and the day's events seemed like some kind of bizarre dream.

Harry was worried, worried about his friends at the Department of Mysteries. His stomach lurched as he remembered Sirius's and Remus's faces as he fell. If they had survived, no, they had survived, Harry corrected firmly, then they would be so worried about him. Unless they thought he was dead, Harry thought with dread.

"Harry?" Giles interrupted. He looked up sharply. Buffy and Angel were walking out of the library, and he saw Buffy's hand slip into his. They were talking quietly.

"I'm ready," Harry stood and followed the librarian. This had to be the strangest thing that had ever happened to him, and he didn't like it one bit.

* * *

_Ok, so I know Buffy was a little intense in this chapter, and not her usual, bubbly self. But I feel that since the whole Angel is evil thing, she is slightly more suspicious and protective. She'll definitely lighten up, though, once she gets to know Harry. Just a reminder, this story is set at the end of the Order of the Phoenix and the beginning of Season 3 of Buffy. It is also slightly AU, because in my version, Buffy didn't have to kill Angel, because Willow reinstated his soul before he tried to end the world. Next chapter will have some more action in it, don't worry. Again, I love, love, love to hear what you think. It's what inspires me to keep writing Thanks for reading,_

_Queen :)_


	3. Chapter 3: Beginnings

Harry bit back a groan of frustration and sat up, rubbing his tired eyes under his glasses. He looked around at the dark living room and suddenly felt the need for fresh, open air. He stepped softly across the living room and quietly snuck out the front door. He walked out onto the cool pavement and took a deep breath.

He hadn't been able to sleep at all since arriving at Giles' apartment. The sofa was plenty comfortable, in fact, more comfortable than his bed at the Dursley's. But after hours of rolling around, his stomach twisting tightly with every movement, and his head swirling with thousands of questions, scenarios, and worries, Harry had given up.

Harry kicked at the ground with his bare feet. He hated feeling helpless. He had spent much of his most recent year at Hogwarts feeling this way. Harry scoffed, and now that he was in a different dimension, he felt no differently.

He sat on the ground, pulling his knees up to his chest. Harry pulled out his wand, which he always kept in his pocket, and pointed it at an ant crawling across his foot. He levitated the squirming insect in the air for a moment, then set it back down in the sidewalk.

At least he could do magic here without consequences. It was something. Harry clenched his hands into fists. But what good would it do if he had no idea how to get back to his world? He had fallen through that stupid veil at the Ministry, and he highly doubted that there would be another one just lying around.

Again, Sirius's face flashed before his eyes, and he cringed. Harry had hoped that he would have a vision that night, despite the horrible pain that would come with it. At least then, he wouldn't be just sitting there, not knowing. Harry wished for a moment that Sirius had followed him through. Sirius would know how to get back.

Harry groaned softly as he got to his feet and began pacing the yard, unable to sit still any longer. He wished the sun would hurry up and rise so he could return to the library and try to figure out a way back home.

Harry's mind began to play through the many scenarios and visions he had thought of while lying on the couch. Sirius being blasted by a flash of green light while Bellatrix screamed in triumph; Hermione lying unconscious on the ground, her face pale and unmoving; Ginny holding her injured ankle and crouching in front of her brother, a look of fear and determination on her face as a hooded figure stepped closer; Neville being struck down; Luna running down a corridor only to find a dead end; Voldemort's red eyes glaring as he screamed in fury–

Harry's horrible thoughts ended suddenly, and he tensed. He heard the sound of footsteps and looked to his right. A man was strolling down the sidewalk, heading towards where Harry stood. Harry hid his wand discretely behind his back.

The man passed under the street lamp, and as Harry watched him, he felt a chill descend down his spine and the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. He was about to head back into the house when the man called out to him.

"Hey kid, spare a few bucks?"

"No," Harry said shortly, edging back towards the door.

The man grinned at him and stopped at the end of the driveway. "You sure?"

Harry opened his mouth to reply when the man lunged at him. Harry brought up his wand, but it was knocked out of his hand as he was tackled painfully to the pavement.

The man laughed. "You should've known better than to wander outside in the dark, boy," his face twisted and morphed, and Harry gasped as he looked into bright amber eyes and a smiling mouth with fangs. The creature breathed in deeply. "I knew you smelled different."

The man leaned towards Harry's exposed neck and was suddenly yanked off of him. Harry sat up and watched with wide eyes as Angel punched his attacker across the face, whipped out a wooden stake, and plunged it into the man's chest. Harry gaped as he burst into a cloud of ash.

Angel turned around angrily. "Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

"What the hell was that?" Harry pointed at where the man once stood.

"A vampire," Angel replied. "What were you thinking standing out here at night? Why didn't you just put up a glowing sign that said "Eat me"?"

Harry stood, dusted off his jeans and retrieved his wand, all the while trying not to glare at the man. "How was I supposed to know a vampire would just attack me?"

Angel stared at him. "Buffy told you we fought vampires."

Harry rubbed the back of his head. "Well...I sort of-maybe-er-"

"You thought we were crazy?"

"Yeah."

"Still think so?"

"Not really," Harry looked at the pile of ash on Giles' driveway. "Thanks, by the way."

Before Angel could reply, the door opened, and Giles stepped out, blinking wearily. "Harry? Angel? What on earth are you doing out here?"

"Nice job protecting the kid, Giles," Angel looked at him. "I got here just in time to prevent him from becoming a happy meal."

"Good lord," Giles looked at Harry. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Harry replied. He winced as the wound on his chest gave a painful throb. He looked at his borrowed shirt and groaned as he saw the small stain of blood.

"Why don't you come inside and we'll get that cleaned up?" Giles said, his eyes darting around the empty street.

Angel turned and headed back down the driveway. "Thanks," Harry called out to him, but he kept walking without another word.

"Real cheerful guy," Harry said as he walked back inside with Giles.

"Yes, well, Angel has always been a bit...well, he's a private person," Giles' eyes were clouded, and his brow furrowed.

Harry pulled off his shirt and sighed. This was the second time since arriving here that he was tackled and the third time he had to have his bandage changed. Yeah, he was really starting to like it here.

* * *

Harry was sitting on the couch with his head tilted back and his tired eyes staring at the ceiling. He heard footsteps thumping down the stairs and turned his head. Giles, already dressed in his tweed suit and looking very refreshed, smiled.

"Good morning, Harry,"

"Morning," Harry replied.

Giles frowned as he took in the boy's appearance. He had dark circles under his eyes, he looked pale, and Giles would bet that he hadn't slept a wink last night. He handed Harry a white t-shirt. "I'm afraid I don't have any trousers that would fit you. You'll just have to wear your jeans, and we can drop by the store later to pick up some clothing for you."

"Thanks," Harry changed his shirt, stood, and stretched.

Giles walked into his kitchen and winced. "I'm afraid I don't have much by the way of breakfast. I usually just have some tea and leave."

"It's fine," Harry said, and fought to keep his stomach from growling. "I can grab something from the vending machines at the high school."

"About that," Giles got the hot water going. "I've figured out a cover for you. Obviously, we don't want you posing as one of the students, as that would be an extremely big waste of time. You will be appearing as my nephew, visiting from London. That would explain your accent as well as keep you in the library to help me research a way to get you home."

Harry brightened slightly. "Do you think there's a way to get me back in one of those books?"

"I'm not sure," Giles continued to fix the tea. "We should start with getting a detailed account of the veil you fell through, as well as some aspects of your magic. From there we can search for a similar veil, and we should also read through all the volumes I possess detailing dimensions and dimension traveling,.."

Giles trailed off, continuing to mumble to himself about different theories and strategies. Harry bit back a yawn. His stomach was taught with nerves. What if there wasn't anything in Giles' books? What if he was stuck here forever? Harry mentally slapped himself. Worrying would do him no good. He got himself into this mess, and he was determined to get himself out, no matter what.

Harry thought his cover was quite clever, and he was extremely relieved that he would not have to attend classes. He felt certain that if he had, he would have made a fool of himself. Harry smiled. At least there was one good thing about being in a different dimension. No one knew him. There would be no stares or whispers, no pointing, no random strangers bowing to him on the street. Here, he wasn't the Boy who Lived, he was simply Harry.

* * *

Giles struggled to keep up with Harry's pace as they entered the high school. Harry kept his head low and tried to move as fast as he could without running to the safety of the library. Bloody hell, he thought as he passed another group of girls who stared and started whispering to each other excitedly. He caught bits and pieces of their conversation as he all but flew past them.

"Is that him?"

"That's the new guy, I think he's from Europe."

"You mean he's foreign! Ooh, I LOVE accents!"

His face bright red, Harry finally arrived at the library. Giles entered behind him, smirking slightly at the boy's embarrassment. "How does everyone know already?" Harry asked irritably.

"News travels fast in a small town, I'm afraid," Giles smiled.

"So, you're Giles's nephew from England?" Harry jumped at the voice. He looked over to see a pretty brunette leaning against the counter, a calculating and snobbish look on her face.

"Er-" Harry stared.

"Articulate, too, I see," she rolled her eyes and walked toward him, looking him over. "But not bad looking, I guess. At least you aren't wearing tweed."

Harry looked to Giles for help.

"Hello Cordelia," the man sighed and set his bag down on the counter.

"So, do you have a name?" she asked as if speaking to a four year old.

Harry bristled. "It's Harry."

"And how long are you in Sunnyhell for?"

"Not long," Harry replied.

"Shame," Cordelia's eyes trailed up and down his body. "Well, now that I've seen for myself that the rumors are true, I'm out of here. I have better things to do than sit around this stuffy old library," Cordelia flipped her long hair dramatically before strutting out of the library. Harry gaped after her.

"Now you've met the infamous Cordelia Chase," Giles crouched down next to a bookcase, his fingers brushing against the old tomes. "She occasionally helps out with some of our-ah-cases."

"Her?" Harry asked incredulously.

"Yes, well, I didn't say she was a big help, did I?" Giles selected two books and carried them reverently to the table.

"Why didn't you tell her the truth about me?"

"She'll figure it out eventually," Giles waved his hand, unconcerned.

Harry pulled up a chair. "So, the four of you "fight evil" together?"

"Oh, I think about seven altogether," Giles said distractedly. "You'll meet the others later. For now, they have class, and we will begin the search for your 'veil'."

"Right," Harry said. Giles pulled out his notes from the previous night.

"Let's start with your version of what happened," Giles said. "In detail, if you would."

Harry sighed, then told Giles as much as he could remember about the department of mysteries, the strange room, and the veil. Giles seemed to want to ask a lot more about the Ministry of Magic, Hogwarts, Death Eaters, and most of all, Harry's magic, but thankfully kept his questions specific to the veil. Giles frowned as he looked over his notes.

"None of this sounds remotely familiar, which makes me think that there is no such thing in Sunnydale," Giles commented. "Of course, that is to be expected with an alternate world."

Harry tensed. "But-you do think there is a way back, don't you?"

"Oh, I'm sure of it," Giles replied. "Harry, different dimensions may be a new idea to you, but it isn't with us. We experience all sorts of things here on the hellmouth, including portals leading to different worlds. We will find you a way home, Harry, I promise. It just might take some time."

"How much time?" Harry's stomach sunk.

"I have no idea," Giles stood and gathered some more books. "We've never actually created a portal like this before. We just have to find the right way."

Harry eyed the growing stack of books with distaste. Research was more Hermione's department, not his. But if finding a way back meant reading through a hundred boring books, then that's what he would do. Harry almost smiled as he imagined Ron's horrified face when he told him how much he had had to read.

Holding back another sigh, Harry reached for a book, opened it to the first page, and began his search.

* * *

Harry jumped awake as the doors of the library opened. He blinked tiredly, looking at the opened book that he had used as a pillow. Oops. He looked up as Buffy approached with a petite redhead with a shy smile.

"Hi Harry," she smirked. "Research is going well then, huh?"

Harry rubbed his eyes and glared at her.

"Harry, this is Willow," Buffy gestured. "Willow, Harry."

"Hi," Willow smiled, tucking her short red hair behind her ear. "Nice to meet you."

"You too," Harry grinned back.

"So, you're the dimension traveling wiz kid, huh?" a guy in a bright Hawaiian button up shirt walked up to him.

"Er-yeah," Harry replied.

"Xander Harris, demon fighting extraordinaire," Xander stuck out a hand, smiling.

Buffy snorted. Xander looked hurt. "What? I fight demons too!"

"Of course you do, Xander," Willow smiled, patting his shoulder sympathetically. "You slay the evil jelly donuts and fight the evil force that is gym class."

"Darn tootin'!" Xander grinned.

"Ah, I take it you three are here to help, yes?" Giles raised an eyebrow.

"A world of no," Buffy shook her head. "It's lunch time, and Willow was positive you weren't feeding Harry, so we came to get him."

Giles flushed. "I-we just lost track of time is all. I'm sorry, Harry. I'm sure you're hungry. Why don't you er-take a break?"

Harry nodded awkwardly and stood. "Sure."

* * *

"Soooo," Xander crumpled up his brown paper bag and leaned forward. "What do you think of our world?"

"Xander," Buffy warned, looking around to see if anyone heard him.

"I meant the world that is American High School," Xander amended. "Must be very different from a British school."

The four teens were sitting on a large patch of grass in front of the high school, just finishing their lunch. Harry had been thankful for the food; at least it gave him an excuse not to talk. But now that they were about done, the questions had started.

"Oh, um, it's fine, I guess," Harry replied. "I haven't exactly been here long."

"But are things generally the same in your-uh-in Britain?" Willow leaned forward excitedly, her eyes wide and bright. "I mean," she lowered her voice. "The sky isn't pink there, or people normally have six eyes or something?"

"Nope," Harry replied with a smile. "Blue sky, two eyes. Everything seems the same, at least in the muggle sense."

"What's a muggle?" Xander asked.

"People who can't do magic," Harry responded in a low voice.

"I can't believe you go to a magic school!" Willow sighed dreamily. "And that there's a whole magic community...must be amazing."

"Yeah, it is," Harry said with a wistful smile.

"When do you think you'll get back?" Xander yawned.

"Hopefully as soon as possible," Harry said firmly.

"Aw, Harry, I'm hurt," Xander said dramatically. "And I thought we were getting to be the best of friends."

"Is it really so bad here?" Willow asked.

"Yes-no, I don't know," Harry answered. "Honestly I haven't been here long enough to find out, and I don't plan to. The sooner I get back to my world, the better."

"Well, then we better get you back to the library before Giles has our heads," Buffy stood, brushing her jeans off.

The others followed suit. Buffy engaged Xander in a conversation about the test in English, and Willow slowed her pace to walk alongside Harry. She shot him a nervous glance.

"Hey, um-Harry?" Willow tucked her hair behind her ear nervously.

"Yeah?"

"I know you're really busy with trying to find a way home and everything," Willow said. "But maybe somtime you could take a break or something, and we could talk? You see, I'm a witch, well, not an official witch, I've really only done one spell, but I'm learning, and I want to practice more, but Giles wants me to take it slow and be careful, and I-I'm rambling again. I really just want to compare notes, before you have to go back to your world. I would love to see your magic and know how it works, and maybe I could show you a little bit about how my magic works, well, as much magic as I can do, which isn't much, but... I'll just be quiet now."

Willow had not taken a breath the entire time, and they had already reached the library. Willow looked at him with an expression of nervous anticipation, and Harry did not have the heart to tell her no.

"Erm, yeah, I guess so," Harry said.

Willow's face lit up, and her mouth stretched into a wide grin. "Thanks Harry! Ooh, this is going to be so exciting! I'll see you after school!"

Buffy and Xander bid them farewell and returned to class. Harry sat back at the table, noting that Giles had not moved from his chair, but was at least in a different book. His eyes still glued to the page, he asked. "Did you enjoy your lunch?"

"It was fine," Harry said, picking up the book he had fallen asleep on earlier. "You didn't tell me Willow was a witch."

"Hmm?" Giles looked up. "Oh, Willow. Well, she has promise, and she has shown great potential with the spell she managed, but I don't know if I would classify her as a witch yet."

"What spell was it?" Harry asked curiously.

"W-well, it was, you see–uh," Giles stuttered. "It's complicated."

"Right," Harry said. "Did you find anything?"

"I'm afraid not," Giles replied. Seeing Harry's disappointed and worried face, he added kindly, "It's still early, Harry. I'm sure we will find something. We still have all these books to search through."

Harry eyed the growing pile of thick, musty books. "Brilliant."

* * *

_To Celstia GF of the Void and those who had a similar question, I know I did not address the whole "Harry is a powerful presence" thing, and that is because it is an important aspect of the plot I cannot give away until later. To everyone else who reviewed, I just want to say a big thank you! I am very, very flattered by your kind words, and it is my biggest inspiration to keep on writing. I do have an outline for this story, so I hope that it doesn't go off track and turn into word vomit like its previous version. :) Seriously, a big, big thank you to those who took the time to review, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter._

_Queen_


End file.
